Moonshine
by Daerya
Summary: Courte SongFic sur le pairing Sinbad x Judal (basé sur Moonshine de Bruno Mars.) Hope you like


_**Aloha People ! :D**_

_**Voilà mon tout premier OS sur , il s'agit d'une SonFic sur mon OTP , du SinJu**_  
_**Je trouve un peu dommage que les fanfics sur le fandom de Magi soient si peu volumineuse...C'est vraiment un super manga TT !**_

**Magi appartient à Shinobu Ohtaka,**  
**et la chanson Moonshine, à Bruno Mars.**

_ps: désolée pour les fautes certainement présente..._

* * *

Musique: Bruno Mars - Moonshine.

* * *

La fête battait son plein à Sindoria, les rues éclairées par les chaleureuses lumières des lanternes baignaient la soirée d'une douce atmosphère. La musique orientale résonnait comme jamais, entraînant des danseuses et autres courtisanes dans un rythme effréné de déhanchés et de sourires radieux. Des femmes superbes, de l'alcool à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, le paradis de tout homme si l'on puis dire...Pourtant...Ce soir là...Le souverain de cette radieuse île du Sud n'était pas vraiment d'humeur... Il semblait..comme préoccupé.. et pensif.

Une attitude rare chez le vingtenaire pourtant si investit lors de fêtes dans ce genre. En temps normal, mais surtout à cette heure-ci ,il était habituellement saoul et accompagné d'une dizaine de plantureuses jeunes femmes. Cette attitude des plus étranges intrigua Yamuraiha, la belle magicienne faisant partie des 8 généraux de Sindoria. Jeune femme ayant préférée rester sobre, et non pas aller finir comme tout ces arriérés ..Mais tous savaient qu'elle désignait généralement dans ce genre de pensées, son éternel rival, Sharrkan.

Essayant de distraire son roi, mais surtout ami, la magicienne tentait de le persuader d'aller se promener pour échapper un peu à l'ambiance assez assourdissante, malgré la réticence du concerné. Pourtant, au final, elle réussit.

Sinbad marchait depuis maintenant près d'une demie heure … il songeait, et regardait la lune...L'air marin et le calme lui faisait grand bien... Peut-être qu'après mûre réflexion, il aurait du continuer à voyager ? A parcourir ces mers qu'il aimait tant...Il avait grandement besoin de se changer les idées et d'horizons...Mais il avait surtout ce manque..Ce vide au fond du cœur, qui le lacérait continuellement... Bien que son entourage et ses amis étaient présents, il se sentait seul et ne désirait que lui...

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi...Inlassablement, rappelant la dur vérité.  
Pourtant... Une sensation familière lui fit alors tourner la tête...Cette impression qu'un regard perçant vous fixe, que quelqu'un se tiens derrière vous...tout ça était présent...depuis maintes secondes. C'est alors qu'un regard sanguinolent, hautain mais pourtant si charmeur croisa ses prunelles ambrées. Sa stupéfaction se fit ressentir. Son cœur sembla faire un bond dans sa cage thoracique...Toutes ses pensées envolées...Et un nom traversa ses lèvres...

« Judal... »

« Yo ! stupide roi ! Ça faisait un bail.» Déclara l'éphèbe magi à la longue tresse ténébreuse. Celui ci s'avançant vers le violacé avec son habituelle démarche féline.

__PDV Sinbad_

Je perdais pied, tant de temps avait passé depuis notre dernière rencontre...Et ce sale gosse avait réussit à m'entraîner dans ses filets... Mais encore une fois..Avant qu'il ne s'échappe, je l'enlaçais dans mes bras. Pouvoir sentir son odeur, qu'il était là et non pas ailleurs...Qu'encore une fois, je pouvais voir ce sourire. Pourtant, avant que je ne réalise, ce petit noiraud qui préoccupait tous mes songes s'était accaparé mes lèvres, sans aucun refus de ma part. Je me sentais bien...merveilleusement bien.

**Hello**  
**You know you look even better than the way you did now before**  
**And the moment that you kissed my lips you know I started to feel wonderful**  
**It's something incredible, there's sex in your chemicals**  
**Ooh, let's go**

La douceur du soir amplifiait d'autant plus cette ambiance particulière. Baignés dans la lueur de la lune, un doux balais langoureux nous éloignais de la réalité, nous nous perdions chacun dans les limbes de la chaleur de l'autre. Tu es mon échappatoire , mon soleil noir à travers les nuages parfois trop lumineux qui m'aveuglent. Celui qui me transporte à chaque fois à dix milles lieux.

**You're the best way I know to escape the extraordinary**  
**This world aint for you, and I know for damn sure this world aint for me**  
**Lift off and say goodbye**  
**Just let your fire set me free**  
**Ohhh**

Je l'entraîne à travers la pénombre, sa main emprisonnée dans la mienne me fais l'effet d'une bombe, une chaleur submerge mon corps, et le siens, je le sens . Nous rejoignons le palais. Dans un coin discret , nos lèvres fondent de nouveaux l'une contre l'autre, se lient, cherchent à se dompter mutuellement, pour finir scellée assidûment, jusqu'à ce que nos poumons nous rappelle que l'oxygène est nécessaire à la vie. Son regard ancré dans le miens, ma main caressant sa joue, nous repartons pour un long échange langoureux. Je l'attire à moi, dans mes appartements. Et il me fais perdre pied, oublier, rêver qu'un « Nous » puisse un jour être possible. Nous fais abandonner , l'instant d'une autre nuit de délices charnels, la dure réalité qui nous engloutit.

**Moonshine, take us to the stars tonight**  
**Take us to that special place**  
**That place we went the last time, the last time**

Le lendemain, ce rêve, ce petit idylle instable se brise en morceau,se volatilise, ta chaleur me manque déjà. Tu n'es plus là. Je sais bien qu'une nouvelle fois, cette fois encore, tu t'es glissé hors des couvertures, et m'a quitté. Longuement j'observe le plafond, et je referme avec accablement mes paupières. Je ne suis déjà plus moi-même.

**I know, I was with you last night but it feels like it's been so long**  
**And everybody that's around they know that i'm not myself when you gone**

Les mois s'enchaînent, je parviens à te voir de temps à autres ou, même de loin... Mais je ne le supporte de moins en moins, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Te savoir loin me fais souffrir, je veux juste, encore une fois, partir au milieu des étoiles et voir le monde sous un autre jour.  
La comédie se répète, encore une nuit...Encore une nuit où je peux te garder jalousement, où tu es miens et où dehors, la guerre et le monde ne sont rien pour nous. Et tout vas bien, tous vas bien cette nuit durant.

**It's good to see you again, good to see you again**  
**On top of the world, is where I stand when you're back in my life**  
**Life's not so bad when you're way up this high**  
**Everything is alright, everything is alright**

Ces rares nuits que nous partageons, nous, amants des étoiles, qui ne se rencontrent et s'enlacent qu'a la lune venue, dans la pénombre et la noirceur, là où personne ne viendra détruire notre unique évasion. Nuit et Jour sont opposés, chacun le sais pourtant, mais l'un ne peut subsister sans l'autre, dans un cercle vicieux et répétitif... Je suis le jour, souverain d'une nation, tu es la nuit, mage noir de l'étoile à 8 branches.

**Moonshine, take us to the stars tonight**  
**Take us to that special place**  
**That place we went the last time, the last time, ohh**

**Moonshine, your love it makes me come alive**  
**Take us to that special place**  
**That place we went the last time, the last time**

Peut-être qu'un jour, enfin, nous pourrons cesser de nous cacher, et vivre ensemble. T'avoir pour moi, partager tes joies, tes peines, et te connaître sous un nouveau jour me sera t-il possible ?...Même si cela est puéril...Que nous savons que ce n'est que piètre plaisanterie...Car nous deux comprenons très bien qu'arrivera bientôt notre fin et que jamais ces douces pensées ne prendront vie...Pourtant... Je ne suis pas effrayé, dans ces ténèbres où la lune est reine où j'ai cette occasion t'observer encore , je sais que nous pourrons vivre l'un avec l'autre dans cet autre monde, que nous appelons l'au-delà. Cependant avant que tout cela ne se termine une autre fois.. Donne moi encore ton amour et ce sourire angélique que tu n'offres que rarement...et qu'a moi... Laissons nous porter jusqu'au ciel et jusqu'à ce que la fatigue nous fasse succomber. Car je sais, que cette nuit sera la dernière.

**dont you never look back**  
**We are not afraid to die young and live fast**  
**Give me good times, give me love, give me laughs**  
**Let's take a ride to the sky before the night is gone**

**Moonshine, take us to the stars tonight**  
**Take us to that special place**  
**That place we went the last time, the last time, ohh**

**Moonshine, your love it makes me come alive**  
**Take us to that special place**  
**That place we went the last time, the last time**


End file.
